


Best Friends.

by nowcanyousmile



Category: U-KISS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowcanyousmile/pseuds/nowcanyousmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiseop and Jaeseop are best friends.</p>
<p>Kiseop is crushing on Jaeseop.</p>
<p>Everyone knows that, by everyone, it is literally everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever posted fanfiction, it's far from perfect but I am proud of it. enjoy

Kiseop and Jaeseop are best friends.

Kiseop is crushing on Jaeseop.

Everyone knows that, by everyone, it is literally everyone, sometimes Kiseop has the feeling that even Jaeseop knows about his crushing but AJ never said anything about it so Kiseop just let it be. They are so close that they even live under the same rooftop. They see each other almose 24/1 and they are like light and shaldow- if you see Jaeseop, Kiseop is not far away. Kiseop, unlike his best friend who is loud, out-going, funny and socialize, is more reserve and quiet, When he is not out with Jaeseop, he mostly stay at home- not that he doesn’t got a lot of friends, it’s just that the majority of his friends are online pals, “Socialize with real life people is hazard to your health” Kiseop claimed, everytime he said that Jaeseop just pat his head, “You are weird, Seoppie, but in an adorable way”. Their friendship is odd, some say that they are more like a pair of old married couple- they know each other so well that they knew exactly what the other wants even without words. People who don’t know them well think that they are dating, people who know them well thinks that they are dating, even their parents start thinking that they are dating, but the two of them know that they are not. Kiseop like it this way, to him, if he never confess his feelings, he will never get dump, even if Jaeseop are with another person one day, he can just easily walk away. No hard feelings.

Kiseop thought that their slightly strange relationship are going to last forever like this, but recently, Jaeseop got himself a new gang of friends.

“Hey~we are going to have a basketball match today. We need one more player, you coming?” Jaeseop asked.

“No, I have to take my camera to repair. I broke it yesterday…” Kiseop refused , again. Jaeseop is not surprise- he can see that Kiseop dislike his new friends due to some reasons.

“You don’t like my new friends? I mean they are nice and cool and…”

“You are thinking too much.” Kiseop shoved him off.

+

It’s an excited match but Jaeseop thinks that something is missing. Kiseop is missing, he thought to himself during the break. That’s why…

“AJ! We are going to Steve’s place afterward, coming?”

“Yeah.”

At Steve’s house, the boys had a great time, but Jaeseop’s mind is on Kiseop, he tried to texting Kiseop but he didn’t reply. Jaeseop, the usual mood maker was abnormally silent….until one of them suggest that maybe they should play Truth or Dare.

“Seriously? I mean, how old are we?”

“I dare you.”

Jaeseop decided to put his phone aside and joined his friends,“Okay, I’m in.”

+

Kiseop is wandering at his own house, as always. His mind is pre-occupied. The house is quiet, he thought to himself. The house is quiet without Jaeseop. Kiseop is sitting in the living room with the television on but muted. His mind is not on the show, he turned on television so that he won’t feel that lonely.

Suddenly, his phone rang. It was from Jaeseop- Kiseop hesitated a bit yet he still pick it up anyway.

“What?”

The opposite end of the phone is noisy, Kiseop could hear there are other people around Jaeseop, he is properly having his speaker on. Kiseop doesn’t like this- phones are meant for the two people to communicate, not to be broadcast to everyone.

After a long slient, and just before Kiseop is going to hang up, AJ spoke. “Seoppie ah, I love you.”

Kiseop took a deep breath, this is the first time Jaeseop ever said that to him. His heart is racing but he keep telling himself that there are other people listening to their conversation. He never like Jaeseop’s new friends because they are mean- they could easily tease you for a good 3 months if they caught you doing silly things.

“Truth or Dare again, right?” Kiseop felt his throat a little bit dry, “You should stop choosing dare. It’s annoying. Can I go now?”

“Wait Kiseop….Yes, we are playing truth or dare, but I..." Jaeseop paused."but I chose Truth this time”


End file.
